Nobody Likes Mondays
by Samparam
Summary: En liten oneshot om hur Luna upptäcker förälskelse.


**Nobody Likes Mondays**

Måndag.

Ingen gillar måndagar, visst är det så?

Denna måndag, som inte var speciell alls, kastade solen sina strålar över Hogwartsslottet. Himlen var blå. Narglarna verkade inte vara i närheten. Kunde livet bli bättre?

Gräset kittlade huden på hennes kinder. Ingen skulle störa henne. Ingen gjorde det ändå så...

En djup, besviken suck överraskade henne. Den blonda flickan satte sig upp snabbt och snurrade på huvudet. Ett lätt fräknigt ansikte såg ner på henne.

"Allvarligt, kunde du vara mer lat?"

Hermione satte sig bredvid den blonda flickan, som såg på henne med förvirrad blick.

"Luna, du måste plugga till examensproven snart, annars får du inga betyg", sa Hermione och lutade sig tillbaka i gräset med stängda ögon.

Luna såg på henne, fortfarande förvirrad.

"Jag har pluggat lite", försvarade hon sig själv. "Men jag behöver inte plugga för mycket... Jag kommer klara examensproven."

"Varför så säker?" Med huvudet fortfarande pekande mot den blå skyn, såg Hermione på henne.

"Det är min hemlighet", svarade Luna med ett mystiskt leende då hon lutade sig tillbaka och stängde ögonlocken, precis som Hermione hade gjort.

En behaglig tystnad låg över dem i en minut eller två, innan Hermione öppnade munnen.

"Det är måndag idag", sa hon.

"Det är sant", sa Luna. "Ingen tycker om måndagar."

"Jag tycker om måndagar."

"Har du bra lektioner idag?"

"Jag har Trolldryckskonst idag, och det gillar jag inte. Men jag gillar alla dagar."

Luna öppnade sina ögon så hon kunde se himlen som såg tillbaka på henne.

"Varför gör du det?" frågade hon.

"För att jag får träffa Ronald", var svaret. "Du vet, den yngste Weasleybrodern. Han är i mitt elevhem."

"Jag vet vem han är", sa Luna och fokuserade blicken på ett jättelitet moln som störde den blå tomheten över himlen. "Varför tycker du om att träffa honom?"

Hermione svarade inte direkt. Men när hon gjorde det, verkade hon ha ett leende på läpparna.

"För hans närvaro gör att jag mår bra."

Ännu en tystnad dök upp, fastän denna inte lika behaglig. Luna funderade.

"Vad kallas det?" frågade hon. "Känslan."

"Det är en ganska känslosam fråga, Luna."

"Jag vet, men berätta."

Luna såg på Hermione, och Hermione såg tillbaks.

"Kärlek", sa Hermione.

"Jag heter Lovegood", sa Luna med ett litet leende. "Vad betyder det?"

"Jag vet inte det, tyvärr", sa Hermione och bet sig i läppen.

"Så, hur känns det då? Du säger att det känns bra."

Hermione nickade.

"Glädje... hopp... allt känns möjligt. Det är en väldigt, väldigt fin känsla. Har du känt den någon gång?"

"Jag tror inte det..." Luna skakade på huvudet och stängde ögonen för att tänka. "Nej..."

"Verkligen?" försökte Hermione. "Har du aldrig känt ditt hjärta slå vansinnigt fort då en speciell pojke pratar med dig? Har du aldrig känt lyckan då han rör dig, även om det bara är av misstag? Känt att hans doft är den bästa doften i världen?"

Luna tryckte sina fingrar mot ögonlocken och försökte tänka fortare. Hon kände igen känslan... Någon hade fått henne att känna så... Men vem...?

Hon öppnade ögonen sakta och satte sig upp.

"Jag kommer inte ihåg", sa hon.

Hermione satte sig upp bredvid henne. "Det är okej", sa hon och lade en hand på Lunas axel. "Du kommer nog på det."

"Ja..."

Ingen tycker om måndagar, särskilt inte när Slytherin och Ravenclaw har en lektion ihop.

Med en liten suck efter att ha tittat på schemat, gick Luna mot lektionen i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Hermione hade verkligen gett henne nya saker att tänka på, och promenaden var inget undantag för att tänka på det.

_Vem kunde det vara?_ Tänkte hon för sig själv. _Vem? En Ravenclawelev? Troligen inte. Vem, då? Harry Potter?_ Snape_?_

I nästa ögonblick kände hon en axel knuffa henne nästan ända in i väggen. Hon såg åt personen som hade knuffat henne, och Draco Malfoy kastade en blick åt henne innan han fortsatte gå.

Lunas hjärta slog vansinnigt snabbt.

Hon kände en illegal lycka.

Och en bild var fast som med lim i hennes hjärna.

Hans ögon, och det lilla, elaka flinet när han såg på henne.

_Kärlek._

_Kärlek._

"_För att jag får träffa Ronald."_

"_Varför gillar du att träffa honom?"_

"_För att hans närvaro får mig att må bra."_

Med ett ganska fånigt leende på läpparna, gick Luna till lektionen i Försvar mot Svartkonster.

"Det är måndag", sa Hermione en vecka senare. "Ingen utom jag tycker om måndagar."

"Jag tycker om måndagar", sa Luna. "Jag tycker om alla dagar."

"Varför?" frågade Hermione med höjda ögonbryn.

"För att det finns alltid en chans att jag får träffa Draco."

Och med ett leende reste hon sig från gräset och gick mot slottet.


End file.
